


Fur Coats & Lipstick

by little fox productions (kitsuneasika)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneasika/pseuds/little%20fox%20productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a part of her that's hateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Coats & Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any ownership over the Chronicles of Narnia.

There's a part of her that's hateful.

It's the part of her that runs runs runs _runs_ from the truth (no, not true, all fun and games and child's play, she tells herself fiercely, because if it's the truth then she's nothing, a faded, thrown out queen, and she's _not_ nothing, she's Susan Pevensie for the lion's sake!).

(No. No lions. For _heaven's_ sake.)

She hates that part of her, strongly, bitterly. She hates the part of her who yearns to step into a wardrobe and find (a winter wonderland where Christmas comes and she's _happy_ , happier then she's even been in this sham existence) fur coats. Because that's all there is in wardrobes.

Because that's all there is in Susan Pevensie.

Fur coats and lipstick.


End file.
